Angel Wings
by KMTaylor
Summary: In an alternate universe, the LOL Champions are scattered across the galaxy, each a powerful Immortal God of a planetary system. Garen, the Might of the Galaxy (Demacia), has been reborn into the Solar System. The messenger of their true destiny is Yan, an Angel-like being claiming to be his True Eternal Pairing. Standing in between them is Katarina Rose. Who will Garen choose?


Author's Note:

This is inspired by DuoWan's animation, Lala Demacia- later on restyled and released as Chao Shen Xue Yuan, Xiong Bing Lian - literally translated as Academy of the Super Gods, Warrior's Alliance. China loves LOL, and the popularity and subsequent funding of an indie one-shot animation of the original LOL characters to a restyled, relatively epic animation drama is proof of it.

In the restyled animation, various characters from LOL come together in the Academy to train, for the "Gods" or "aliens" of the other worlds are coming to invade earth. (Similar to Marvel's Avenger's Alliance, there's even reference made to it in the animation, haha). You can find the animations with English subs on Youtube; have to say that the storylines IMO are engaging enough for me to write a fanfic. Now enough of introductions - enjoy! And give me your comments :)

**Angel Wings**

It had been twenty-four hours.

Garen awoke in a jolt, as a huge ball of fire exploded above him in the air. As his head reeled in consciousness, he became aware of a thick trickle of blood that flowed down from his forehead. There was dull pain at the back of his neck, and be became aware of a steel rod that had impaled him at the base of his head. The Might of the SIlver Galaxy groaned as he pushed his heavily armored black body off the ground. He reached to the back of his head, and with a grim expression, proceeded to pull the rod out of his flesh.

The smell of coppery blood permeated his nose. More blood gushed out from the large gaping wound as the rod left his body, but no sooner the foreign object left his body, his torn flesh began to heal. Garen was, after all, a God. He would and could never, ever die. But that did not mean he had no pain. The excruciating feeling that ripped flesh and broken bone could never be forgotten, and God as he was of body, his mind, and soul, was still that of a man. Each time his body underwent severe injury, Garen was sure he would die. After all, just only a few months ago, he was but just an ordinary college student. He was abruptly enlisted into the country's special 'task force', known as the 'Black Amour'. The job of these members was to fight aliens invading Earth- except these 'aliens', were living, breathing mythological beings. Yes, Angels and Devils were real beings from another Galaxy, and they have brought their Wars to planet Earth.

Garen groaned in pain as yet another explosion boomed above him, sending metal, ash and burning debris across the plain. Shouts and screams of death could be heard; a flash and the thunderous sound of the jet fighter plane's engine, and Garen could see that yet another human plane had fallen to the hands of the Devils. Devils, Akuma, real beings with real webbed wings, were holding not pitchforks but laser guns and shooting down the human fighter jets like hunters shooting down hapless deer as a sport. Alongside the Akuma, gigantic reptilian humanoids with enormous falcon-like wings were flinging black rod spears- the same one that had knocked Garen out of the sky and impaled him at the back of his head.

"Garen! GAREN!" A shrill female voice screamed desperately.

"R-Rose?!"

"Garen? Are you up Garen?! Help me! I am being targeted!"

"Rose! W-where are you?! C-coordinates! Coordinates!"

"T-three h-hundred- G-GAREN! Help me! HELP ME!"

"Rose?! ROSE!"

Panic coursed through Garen's veins like poison as the female voice was cut off as abruptly as it had screamed in his head. Rose, his colleague, the love of his life, was in danger, and unlike Garen, Rose was no God. She was mortal, just as Garen once thought and oftentimes wished, he was.

"Rose! ROSE!"

With one mighty leap, Garen propelled his body into the sky, and as he did, two magnificent, black-feathered wings erupted from his back and spread wide open, gliding him across the smoke-filled air.

The battle between the Gods, Humans, and Devils raged on. The angels, in their gold and silver armor and metallic white wings, swooped in and out of the chaos, crossing swords with the Akuma and Winged Reptile beasts. Humans, unwilling to leave the fate of mankind to Alien hands, fought in their own ways, with weapons laced with Silver, the only metal that could harm the Akumas. His colleagues of the Black Armour were with the humans, fighting back in their own way just as desperately. The enemy was strong and there was no trace of Rose.

Garen searched the aerial battlefield desperately, ignoring the screams of the death of his comrades with tears rimming his eyes. He may be a God, but he was a selfish God. When Humans meet a pinch, they would pray to entities such as he was, for hope; but when a God is in peril, who could answer his own prayer?

_Rose, Rose! Please! PLEASE! Wait for me!_

Suddenly, a massive shower of black rod spears flew towards Garen's direction. His God senses intuitively sensed danger and deftly, his body dove downwards and sideways, averting the incoming attack. He turned over to see the resultant booming sounds of his evasion of the barrage of deadly spears; to both his shock and relief, a pale, beautiful woman, with golden hair, and azure eyes, holding up a translucent shield, from which spread a wide, dome shaped crystaline barrier, had deflected the attack of the spears, saving his allies. Her large, metallic white wings were tipped in the same gold color as her long, silky hair that hung at her waist.

It was the Angel Yan.

Yan was the righthand Angel of the Ruler of her Planet. A towering figure, she was beautiful as she was powerful, and the True User of the Sword of Judgement, the Angels' weapon against the Akumas. Her gold and white armor could barely conceal her generous curves, and once again Garen found himself captivated by her Beauty… so much so that for a moment, he had almost forgotten about the reason for his desperate flight.

Almost.

_GAREN! _

The sound of her screams shot through his head like a bullet. Rose was not a God like Garen, but the brief union of their lips had somehow enabled Rose to communicate telepathically with him; such was his love and desire for her, that he was able to transfer a part of his power to her, just with a kiss. Frantically, Garen began looking around, and instinctively, his eyes caught sight of an Akuma spaceship, surrounded by giant black clouds of smoke and burning debris. The spaceship's engine had been successfully bombed, as huge tongues of fire wrapped around the black and silver craft. Garen began closing in, and soon caught sight of two figures in combat. An Akuma, several feet taller than most of the surrounding Akuma, was bashing the smaller, black-armored figure with red hair with an enormous sword.

"ROSE!"

With a loud roar, Garen propelled himself through the air and dived headlong towards the Akuma. The red-haired figure was no match for the demon and was now held by the neck, feet off the aircraft, gasping desperately for air. Garen summoned his broadsword, Galaxia, and slashed at the Akuma.

Like the Gods and Angels, Akumas had high combat intuition. Almost immediately he let go of the red haired human woman, agilely lifting himself back into the air, dodging the Galaxia's sword power.

Rose's body landed limply on the aircraft, devoid of any sign of life. Garen flew over to his lover's side, craddling her body with hot tears streaming down his eyes.

"YOU!" he roared, fury blinding out his sight and deafening his ears. "YOU!"

Still holding the dead woman's body with his left arm, the Black Armoured God slashed at the Akuma who had killed his beloved; but this was no ordinary Demon soldier. As deftly he had averted Garen's first attack, he dodged the angry God's strike. Undeterred, Garen rushed towards his target, hacking several times. But the rage and grief did the God no good, for none of the strikes landed their target. Seizing an opportunity, the Akuma struck back with his own sword; Garen saw the strike but it was too late; whichever way he swung his body, the strike would cleave away either of his arms.

"Let's die together, Rose," he whispered and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Garen found himself knocked out off of balance and a loud clang of clashing metal reverberated through his ears, stunning him. In the ensuing chaos, Garen fell, momentarily, through the sky, losing his grip of his dead lover's body. Realizing what had happened, he frantically pulled his wings towards his body to dive for the body.

The weight of the dead always seemed heavier. Garen was losing altitude as fast as he could, but he couldn't reach his lover's body. Faster and faster, nearer and nearer, the falling pair was reaching the ground, and the body could never survive the impact. Even if it was only her body, Garen wanted to preserve whatever that was left of it.

_Fate is especially cruel to Gods_.

Just as that familiar thought ran past his mind, a flash of white flew past him, so fast was the speed that a clap of thunder resounded through the air- and a long arm gently, yet firmly grabbed the Black Armoured God by his shoulder plates and swung his body upwards. Garen was gaining altitude at such speed that the air was cutting at him like blades. Then as abruptly as it had happened, the altitude gain stopped and Garen found himself tumbling through a spiral of ombre lights. Despite the dizzying speed, he could see the white and gold armor of a familiar figure, and the flowing red hair of his beloved at the side of the figure.

_Rose_, was the last thought on his mind as everything else faded into black.

Garen awoke to the sounds of fire crackling. This was the second time he had fainted in combat, within the same day. Again, a dull pain bored at the base of his neck, but this time, there was no rod impaled in him. He must have been out for days, for the pain of the result of a stiff neck for lying on the stone for so long.

"Rose!"

The Black Armoured God shot up suddenly, realizing that he was in a cave. It had been day time when they were fighting, but all he saw at what seemed to be the entrance of the cave, it had been nightfall. The first thought in his mind was Rose. The woman that first captivated him, his colleague, his college classmate, his lover. And he had failed to protect her. In despair, the large man keeled over, crying and howling.

"Oh man, will you shut it?!" A female voice snapped loudly. "Do you want the entire Galaxy to know you are crying?!"

The sudden intrusion to his bawls shocked Garen to silence. Before he stood the beautiful Angel, Yan, in her full white and gold armored glory, looking completely out of place with an armful of twigs and dead leaves.

"Yan…?"

"Yes, it's me, the savior of your ass," snapped the Angel again, her face clearly annoyed.

The Angel begrudgingly dumped her quarry on the ground and waggled one accusing finger at the space behind the confused Black Armored God.

"Didn't you see that she was _behind_ you all this while?"

Garen turned his head and true enough, his red haired lover lay, at the other side of the fire, as if in deep sleep. In joy, the large man lumbered over to her side, cradling her gently in his arms. Her body was still warm, and there was even color on her cheeks and lips. It was as if she had never died...

"She is not dead yet. Not fully. In your world, you would call it being camotose."

"W-what?" Garen spluttered in surprise.

"Yes, you heard me. She is not truly dead. In her fight with the Akuma, she lost part of her soul to the Void, which is why she looks as if she is dead and not breathing. But if you listen carefully, her heart is still beating. Go on, try it."

Garen hurriedly propped the red haired girl into a sitting position. Rose was the daughter of the country's military commander and was the first person recruited to the Special Task Force. The Black Armor Troops were formed gathering people with special abilities, or mutants, and were fitted with special Black Metal Armors and Relics that fit their individual combat styles. But only Garen was a true "God". In every Galaxy, multiple Gods exist, and out of the entire Universe, only two of them would be a Galaxia God, possessing immense combat power and longevity. The Galaxia Gods would be one Male and one Female, and they would rule in Holy Union across the universe, sworn in an oath to protect it from the Void. To everyone's shock, including Garen's, it was discovered that he was the reincarnation of the Galaxia God- meaning that Fate had already decided that the one whose hand he would hold for eternity, was not Rose.

Garen looked at Rose sadly. Rose was the Military's poster girl, and no young man in the country would have not at least fantasized being with her once. Garen was no exception and had behaved like an excited teenager the very first he saw her in the flesh. Over time, his adulation grew to admiration, and after sharing several battles together, even Rose, who had earlier only been hell bent to support her father's ambitions to conquer the Galaxies, had warmed up towards him. When it was found that Garen was The Might of The Galaxy and a Galaxia God, Rose had tried to break up the relationship several times. But Garen wouldn't hear of it.

Yan had apparently found a great hiding place. The air was still and tranquil, and without difficulty, Garen was soon able to hear the faint sounds of her heart beating and blood coursing through her veins. He breathed a small sigh an of relief. He was the Galaxia God, but there were other Gods in the same Galaxy, including the God of Time and Space. He would be able to summon back Rose's temporarily lost spirit.

Gently, Garen laid the young red haired woman back down. He looked at the Angel who was poking at the fire with an annoyed expression.

"Uhm, well, come." He gestured at the stick that she was holding. Ever since he had removed his limits as a human and become a "God", he no longer feared extreme heat or cold, and neither did Yan, who too was a "God" in her Galaxy. The fire was made for Rose.

The Angel gave him a disgusted look.

"No, thank you. I mean seriously, are Earth Gods, so _weak_? You just ran amok without even checking if she was truly dead or not. Didn't I already tell you? A being is only considered truly 'dead' when-"

"When the Astral Form or Spirit, becomes absorbed by the Universe or the Void. Yes, yes, I know, I know. But the Akumas hold Void Weapons. They destroy both the physical and astral bodies. How would I know if-"

"Well you should have a little more faith in your little girlfriend, right? I mean Earthlings are really so damn stupid. They either charge blindly like fools, into battle or just keep running away in fright! And you, despite being a God, do exactly the same, be in it a battle or, with your own emotions. And a Galaxia God at that!"

"Ah," was all the Black Armored God could say. At a corner of his eye, he spied another stick and picked that up instead to poke at the fire.

"How many days has it been?" Garen asked, after a period of silence.

"Not many, just two."

"And the War? Is it over?"

"Yes, the Akuma retreated after I saved your ass. It is a good thing the rest of the Black Troops finished what you couldn't."

"Oh. That's good to know."

Garen was not the only God within the Black Troops. He was beginning to think that was a good thing after all.

"Your God Body is still getting some used to, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean, it was only after your arrival, then we learn how to break through our limits. That was only three months ago."

"That's true."

Silence. Three months ago, Angels descended on Earth and Yan was the one who opened the final limits of Garen's body to become a true God. Garen could still remember how Yan was staring at his face intently when they first met at the Military headquarters. Then almost suddenly, she dived into his arms, knocking him across the floor in the process.

_You were crying…_

"Huh?" shot back Yan, with one eyebrow raised.

Garen was immediately annoyed.

"Hey! What did I say about mind reading?!"

"It wasn't on purpose stupid! You were leaking so much data, I just picked it up on instinct! You were thinking about me, weren't you?" The angel waggled again that accusing finger at Garen.

The Black Armored God was taken aback.

"No! I wasn't!"

"Oh yeah? Great! I don't want any funny ideas too!"

Despite what she said, the Angel looked obviously upset.

"I am going to cool off. There is a waterfall and pool somewhere." The Angel began taking off her armor.

"Hey, hey HEY!" Garen cried out, waving his large arms ahead of his eyes. The armor covered strategically most of the Angel's private places, but if that was removed… nothing much would be left for imagination. He may be a God physically, but he was still a Human man at heart.

"Pfft. Do you mean that you don't want to see… this?"

With the tips of her wings, the Angel pried apart his arms… and Garen dropped his jaw. Despite what it seemed, the Angel still have yet another piece of clothing on, a slip.

"Are you disappointed?" grinned the Angel, still holding his arms away from his face.

"Hell, no!" grunted Garen, pushing the feathered wings off him. "Go take your dip or whatever. I am going to catch some Z's."

"Ha! Do Gods need sleep even?"

"Do you even have the right to criticize me? Do Gods feel _heat?_ Especially Angel Gods?"

The Angel obviously was not used to people talking back at her. With one powerful flap of her wings, Yan swept the broad-framed Black Armored God up into the air and flew out of the cave, with Garen in the tow behind her. Before Garen realized what was happening, he was stripped of his Black Metal armor, the protective vinyl suit beneath, and dropped butt naked into a whirling pool of water.

Garen swam up to the surface, following the current, and spluttered madly. As a God, he could live without oxygen, but the shock of being dropped into cold dark water kicked in his mortal survival instincts. He was mad and ready to kick the Angel to Outer Space, Angel God or not, but as he contemplated his battle strategy, a pair of feet floated down before his view. He raised his head, ready to shout profanities, but what he then saw, stole his tongue away.

After what seemed like an eternal length of white, smooth skin, a swirl of golden curly locks in between two legs greeted his eyes. The slip on Yan's body was gone, and in full frontal view were her magnificent breasts, perfectly round and large, with two tiny pink nippled protruding from the center. The Angel's skin was so white that it shone an irridisecent blue; under the gleam of the full moon, it carried a luminous glow. Before Garen could even process what was going on, the Angel eased herself gently, feet first, into the water. As her body slid slowly down, her wings gently folded, until the water had reached her tiny waist. Her wings then vanished, as if they had never been there, and she slid the rest of her body under water, leaving barely a ripple.

Garen was spellbound. Throughout the whole process, he could do nothing but watch helplessly. Yan, the most powerful Angel in the galaxy, her face barely inches away from his, now looked nothing more than a beautiful woman, nude and vulnerable. Her dark blue eyes remained fixed on his; and her small, peach colored lips parted slightly. Garen felt a hot sensation rising sharply from the depths of his groin.

_This is bad,_ he thought to himself, and slowly tried to back away.

But the Angel was having nothing of it. She grabbed hold of the male God's large hands and pulled herself towards him. Beneath the water surface, her legs straddled his waist. The Angel could already feel the tip of his well-endowed member straining against her.

"You have a nice body," the Angel said teasingly.

"It's kind of hard to find men taller than I am, you know?" Yan was six feet two, but Garen still towered over her.

"Yeah," blushed Garen, averting her gaze. "Can you stop teasing me?"

"Why not?"

"I am a man, after all."

"Oh? So you are going to let your little unconscious girlfriend down?"

"No, of course not."

"Then?"

Garen looked away uncomfortably. Yan's huge breasts were pressing hard against his chest and he could feel the little golden locks rubbing the shaft of his engorged member. He wanted to push her off him, yet at the slightest thought of touching her skin, hastened the delivery of blood to the lower body.

"C-can you stop teasing me…?" He pleaded at last.

Yan gave a gentle chuckle.

"No." She bent her head down slowly towards Garen, who was now blushing a beetroot red.

"Do you want… to hold me?"

Garen froze like a deer in headlights, and in his panic, his arms and legs stopped the gentle motion of paddling that has been keeping both him and the Angel afloat. The two began rapidly sinking and soon were completely enveloped in water.

The Gods do not need air to breathe. The night's moon shone brightly and its light penetrated the waters, deep enough for Garen to take in full view once again the Angel's beautiful body. Her skin shone like a pearl as her large breasts now appear even larger, gently bobbing in the gentle currents of the lake. Without her wings, she could well have been the Goddess Venus. Abruptly, Yan released the grip her legs had on Garen's hips and allowed herself to sink down even deeper. Her eyes remained fixed upon the Garen's, and she smiled, as began disappearing into the darkness.

Realizing what was happening, Garen anxiously dived after the sinking Angel, his arms and hands outstretched in panic once again.

_Yan! Yan! No! Where are you?! _

Garen searched the dark waters desperately, but his telepathy was receiving no response. The moonlight was not reaching the bottom and the Angel was nowhere to be found. The Earth God swam fast and furiously across the lake, his powerful arms sending currents across the water. But Yan was nowhere to be found.

After what seemed like hours, the Earth God returned back to the water's surface and swam ashore. As he trudged up the white sandy banks of the lake, the great God collapsed on his knees, heart throbbing in pain, as he tried to process what had been going on. Has the Angel been drowned? No that's impossible. But why can't he find her? Now that the War was over, was that just her devious way of saying goodbye? No, they hadn't defeated the Akuma Lord yet. Or perhaps she had just sneaked off back to her Angelic Military Base? Then why the Hell did she tease him in this manner for-

"A penny for your thoughts?" A silvery voice rang behind Garen, still struggling with his thoughts.

"W-what?! It's you!" shouted the startled Earth God.

Yan rubbed a ear with her little finger. "Shh, that's kinda loud. You don't want your girlfriend to wake and find out that her boyfriend has been frolicking in the waters, naked, with another woman, do you?" She then gestured a finger ahead. The cave where Rose was sleeping in was just ahead.

Yan was now clothed in white, slightly see-through tunic, and her wings had returned, folded beautifully at her back. With a look of amusement and mock-surprise, she teased the still jaw-dropped man.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Aren't you glad to see me?"

Yan then looked away, trying to stifle her giggle. It was fun to tease the Might of the Galaxy. But before she could make her return towards the cave, two large arms grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down to the sand.

"Garen! You-"

The Angel's speech was short-lived. Garen abruptly planted his lips upon the Angel's, kissing her passionately. Her azure eyes widened in surprise, as the Might of the Galaxy slipped in his tongue and hotly tasted her insides. His arms held on her so tightly, as if he was afraid that she would disappear.

The Angel Yan gave in easily to his kisses and soon began responding in kind. Since the very first time she laid her eyes on him, she had been observing him quietly from afar. Garen at the time was still mortal and not yet a God, and the Angel was still at her home planet, readying for The Holy War. She remembered that at the time, she had not felt very much for him, despite knowing his destiny and true identity as one of the Galaxia God. Having lived over a few thousand years, a twenty-year-old mortal was to her, just a baby. In their first encounter on Earth, Garen had bellowed angrily at her Queen, the great Angel Lord, saying that Earth was not the Angel's Sandbox, and they had no right to come to Earth to fight a war that had nothing to do with the inhabitants of Earth. That was when she felt interest for the very first time, for no one, had ever not feared her Queen before, and she kinda liked that.

The pair finally broke their lips apart for some air. In the heat of passion, the Angel's wings had once again disappeared, and the Might of The Galaxy gasped again too, at the human-looking beauty before him. Yan's mane spread like threads of golden silk over the sand. Her eyes were glazed and her face flushed a pretty pink, matching the color on her rosebud lips. In their passion, her tunic was slightly displaced to the left, and a white collarbone peeked out from the wide collar of the tunic. Garen could see the outline of the breasts that he had seen underwater, straining against the thin fabric, as he felt a raw desire erupting within his body.

"Don't disappear like that again," he whispered, trailing a rough finger down the side of her face. The Angel closed her eyes, as she enjoyed the feeling of his touch.

"If I knew this would prompt such a response from you, I would have done it sooner," she said, smiling.

Garen gathered Yan into arms and hugged her tightly. He could feel the tips of her nipples against his chest, and the tip of his member against her legs. He couldn't think anymore. All he wanted now was to hold this woman, this woman who had burst into his life, taunted and teased him, be it at battle or his way of handling relationships, when all the while he had been desperately reining in his desire.

_We are meant to be together, Might of the Galaxy. Even if you do not belong to me now, a thousand years from now, you will be mine for eternity…_

"Garen, I actually came back to say goodbye."

The Galaxia God looked down at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot tell you now. I will be gone… a period of time. Until then, please take care of yourself, and be more independent, please. I can't be looking after your shoulder now."

"I don't understand! The Holy War's over?"

"Far from that. As we speak, both the Angels and your kind are preparing for an even a greater Battle."

"I don't-"

"It will happen soon eventually. There is no need for you to overthink it now. We are meant to separate at this time. But don't worry, my love. I will come back for you, once again." Yan reached out for the Galaxia God's face and pulled his chin towards her for a kiss.

"In the meantime, I permit you to take Rose, in place of me."

"W-what?! NO! I d-don't- you are not some _substitute!_ A-and, neither is she! She- I-"

"Hush, don't make these things so complicated," cooed the Angel, but seeing that Garen was not calming down, she once again planted her lips onto his and sucked hungrily. Garen, unable to resist, gave in too and kissed back hotly. Tears were rimming his eyes. What he was doing now was wrong. Rose was still in the cave unconscious. Yet the thought of Yan disappearing had strangely pushed whatever thought he had of his first-love out of his head. All that was left in his mind, was the ardent need to hold on to the golden haired being, by whatever means possible.

Garen tore away, reluctantly, from his kiss and laid his hands upon the Angel's breasts. Large as his hands were, he could barely cup them fully, as he kneaded and fondled the tips, driving the Angel into ecstasy. The sound of her moans drove him wild, as he ripped the tunic by the collar apart, watching her bountiful breasts spring free into the cold air. Ravenously he sucked on one of the breasts, watching the Angel cry at the sensation of his lips on her skin. His other hand roamed and massaged over her soft, flat belly, before feeling downwards, towards her thighs and in between her legs. The Angel was completely soaked down there.

The Galaxia God could hold back no more. Downwards he slid, kissing and sucking every inch of her skin along the way, before finally reaching the dreamy patch of golden curls. A soft, floral like scent permeated his nose, as he parted her soft, smooth thighs to reveal what was in between.

"You… you are so beautiful," he gushed, as Yan bit her lower lip in mild embarrassment.

Garen stared at the pink and red folds of flesh that glistened in dewy nectar, like a rose that had just bloomed in an early spring morning. The Galaxia God could feel the Angel tremble in his arms, as he gently stroked the sides of the nether flower, resting alluring between gold curls. With each flick of his finger, he could see more nectar oozing from within. Slowly and carefully, he slipped in his index finger.

"A-ah!" cried out the Angel, and Garen could feel that she was trying to close her legs. Firmly, he held them apart and unable to resist the allure any longer, he drove his head towards the inviting red flesh, clamping his lips down. Yan cried out again, arching her back, as she reached out for the sides of the Galaxia God's head. A burst of liquid squirted into the raven-haired God's mouth, as he sucked on the engorged bud of the moaning Angel.

_And I thought he is still a virgin, _thought the Angel to herself before her senses were taken over by the sensation of the Galaxia God's tongue slipping into her. A cry escaped her lips as she gripped his cropped raven hair. That only encouraged Garen more and he sucked the sweet feminine nectar as hard as he could.

"Urgh…" she moaned, wriggling her hips as pleasure coursed through her body. She was so terribly, unbearably wet. But the Galaxia God was not stopping. As if hell-bent on drawing her dry, the slurping sounds only grew louder and the Angel could do nothing but climax repeatedly at the onslaught of his tongue. But with each time she came, a dull ache would throb deep within her abdomen- and she knew she had to have more.

Forcefully, the Angel pushed the raven-haired God's face away from her. Garen looked up back at her, his face wonderfully flushed, and the sight of his disheveled hair and a tiny dribble of her nectar still at the side of his full lips, made the ache within her womb throb even more.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"No….I mean yes! But…"

Garen stared intently at her, his dark brown eyes burning darkly. The Angel felt a sudden, uncontrollable rush of blood to her cheeks, as she dropped her eyes from his gaze coyly. An arm instinctively tried to cover her breasts, even as she felt the between of her legs shaking in anticipation.

"What.. what is it…?" whispered Garen, stroking the wetness in between. He could see that her legs were trembling, as he gently parted her thighs further apart.

Yan bit her lower lip, her face flushed as she allowed the male God have his way with her lower body.

"Just say it…" urged Garen softly.

"I… I want… you know what I _need_."

Garen paused, staring at the beautiful Angel.

"Then… say it," he whispered again, his voice low and filled with need.

"Give it to me, your manhood," whispered back the Angel unabashedly.

"_Fuck me_, _hard_."

The Galaxia God climbed over the Angel and positioned his manhood over the golden swirl now matted and wet in pleasure liquid. His muscular thighs spread the Angel's legs wider, as she closed her eyes in anticipation. The Angel was all ready for his taking… yet something in him just couldn't bear to carry on.

"No." said Garen at long last. "No."

And with that, he forced his body away from the alluring form and retreated.

The Angel's eyes flew open in shock.

"What do you mean?!" she said, getting up from the grass, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"I… I am sorry Yan," said Garen, sadly. "I… I can't have us end like this. I… even if we neglect the fact that Rose is still lying in that cave, injured, I can't… I can't stand it!"

"Stand what…?"

"I can't stand knowing that after this night, you will be gone forever!" cried Garen. "And- and if… if we have sex _now_, y-you know how worse this will all make _me_ feel!"

Shaking his head manically, the Galaxia God began burying his face into his hands, and a light sobbing sound could be heard in the still air.

The Angel looked at the sobbing Male God with a sigh of resignation. Always, _always_, it had been _her_ who was the _tease_, and yet Garen had surpassed her expectations and beat her to it. _And_ at a time when she was all willing to go all the way too.

Yet she could not bring it in her to get mad. Quietly she moved nearer towards Garen and gently laid her face again his shoulder.

"Stop sobbing. It's childish. Man up a bit, will you."

Garen turned around and hugged the Angel tightly, surprising her yet again.

"Oh man, look at who I had fallen in love with. A _cry baby_," said the Angel, rolling her eyes.

"Yan, don't go. Please, don't go. I… I don't want us to end like this."

"Oh? So there is an "us" now…?" smirked the Angel.

Garen took Yan by the shoulders and stared at her intently.

"You… do you just show your body to any man who is attracted to you?" he said, somewhat accusingly.

"Of course not!" scoffed the Angel, taking slight offense.

"So, you… you admit w-we, w-we are… we have a _special_ relationship?"

"Well, we _would_ have, had you completed the act…."

"I am serious!"

"Well look, then what else do you want _me_ to say? I offered my body to you. I already told you, that we Angels, only have one mate for eternity. _We_ are not like Humans. We only love one, and we will only bind our bodies with the _One_. But we both _know_ that you have unfinished fates with other human girls. So what _is it_ that _you_ want? I know very well what I want, but _do you_?"

Garen dropped his gaze, sadly.

Yan looked at him, a wave of pity overcoming her.

"I _love you_, Garen," she whispered. "In every sense of the word. As human, as angel, as God. I will always be there for you. _You _will live for millennials to come, just as the incarnations before you did. And I, your Galaxia Goddess, will see through the same with you. You may not be able to fully comprehend what I say, but you will eventually."

Yan gave Garen a soft peck on the cheek as her body dissolved into a golden mist that floated out of his grasp and reformed into her physical form once again, this time fully clothed in golden armor.

"So I guess… this is Goodbye?" said Garen, unable to take his eyes off the Angel.

"No my dear," said the beautiful angel, as her wings began unfolding behind her. "Remember what I just said. You will live for millennials to come, and I, will always be with you. Just not _now_. I will return, once my business is concluded, and when your heart and body, is finally ready to join with mine."

"Yan…"

A globe of silver light was encircling the Angel. Garen recognized that magic. It was teleportation magic, one that moves celestial beings through universes. Yan was leaving, for real.

"I will see you again, Garen." smiled the Angel.

"I… I am sorry…" said the Galaxia God, a tear sliding down his left cheek.

And with that, a burst of white light and a thunderous whoosh, the beautiful Angel God vanished, leaving the Galaxia God clutching tightly at his chest.

_And that is what heartbreak feels like, _thought Garen to himself, as the raven-haired God finally realized, what a fool he truly had been.

16


End file.
